The present invention relates generally to a cache or holder for keys or other relatively small items for holding them in an accessible, hidden location for use when needed, for example for caching a spare house or car key for use if a person loses their keys or locks them in a house or car, or for hiding items of value when traveling or at work, for example.
Key caches or holders are known which incorporate a magnet for attaching the holder to a suitable metallic surface, for example inside the hood of a car. However, these have the disadvantage that they can only be attached to certain metallic surfaces, and if the surface is soiled the holder may not attach at all or may only attach loosely. When such holders are attached to a car surface, they may be dislodged and lost during driving, particularly if the car is driven over an uneven surface. Thus, key caches which are attached via a magnet have the disadvantage that a location which is both hidden and has an attachment surface of suitable magnetic material must be found for the cache, which may be difficult when hiding a spare house key, for example.